


This Feeling

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not okay between Elena and Damon. But they will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling

_**TVD-fic: This Feeling (Damon/Elena)**_  
 **Title:** This Feeling  
 **Author:**[](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** ~ 600  
 **Summary:** Things are not okay between Elena and Damon. But they will be.  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for fun, not for profit.

 **A/N:** As always [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/) betaed because she is a sweetheart and I owe her cookies or something.

This feeling, it is always there.

Sometimes it crashes over her, surprising and off-throwing in the most unlikely situations. A sarcastic response from the waitress at the Grill, a suggestive smirk from the guy at the grocery store, a similar yet different smile from Stefan in school, and suddenly it’s there. Overwhelming. Catching her off guard and making her heart clench, her breath catch, her stomach tighten. It only ever takes a few seconds until she regains control, until she remembers and determinedly replaces that feeling with anger.

But it never goes away completely; it’s sneaky, hiding right beneath the surface, nagging and scratching at her in a far corner of her mind, trying to worm its way back into her consciousness. Into her heart and into her life.

She despises herself for this and she feels like a traitor. Betraying Jeremy, somehow betraying Stefan and maybe worst of all, betraying herself because she shouldn’t feel like this. Hate, animosity, anger - those are the feelings she’s supposed to have. And she does, God she does, but there shouldn’t be anything else alongside of these. Not this.

She doesn’t know what it is about him that makes her still care. After everything he has done to her and the people she loves, he evokes this feeling in her and for a second it makes her hate him even more. The anger flares and subsides as quickly as it came though as memories of their banter, his help and support, their _normalcy_ arise crystal clear in her mind and once again she feels something inside of her give.

It is a random Thursday morning when she can’t take it anymore. She excuses herself from school, telling Alaric that she needs to go and doesn’t bother to offer any further explanation. He looks a little worried and slightly suspicious at her plea to not tell Stefan anything, but he doesn’t ask any questions when she promises to be back for her other classes and lets her go.

When she stands in front of the boarding house, she briefly wonders if it was the right decision to come here. The never-ending internal battle of guilt, anger and something else confuses her, but her thoughts get cut off when the door opens and he is suddenly right in front of her.

He looks baffled at her presence for a second and when he pulls his brows together in concern she knows that he wonders if something has happened and she might need his help.

And there it is again, this feeling washing over her until she finally gives in to herself. She takes a step forward and hugs him tightly to her, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, his familiar scent enveloping her. She can tell that he’s surprised because there is a second of hesitation but then she feels his arms wrap around her, hugging her back and pulling her even closer.

They stay like this for a while, silently reveling in their closeness until she finally pulls back, placing her hands on his chest. When she tells him that this doesn’t make everything okay again between them and that she’s still angry with him, he just nods. There is no need for words because he knows what this is about and she gives him the tiniest of smiles before she leaves.

She feels calm like she hasn’t in quite a while when she makes her way back to school. Their understanding, it’s still there and it probably always will be. She realizes that the other feeling is gone though.

She doesn’t miss him anymore because she knows she will have him back in her life the moment she is ready.

I live for comments, but you already knew that ♥


End file.
